


Avernum Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [18]
Category: Avernum/Exile
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry related to the Avernum video game series (then called Exile).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avernum Poems

**529:**

May the tower never fall  
and the fortress stand firm  
deep in the stronghold  
race to the shelter  
all praises to the healer  
keeping us together.

* * *

**534:**

Taking damage  
monsters they don't stand a chance  
not against my party's lance  
they will fall and we will stand  
Triumphant.

Demons, devil, they will die  
through out searing from the sky  
cast away no doubts today  
and we will stand Triumphant.

* * *

**535:**

Cast a flame into the den  
a quickfire burning searing away  
running out with the flame at our heels  
fleeing from the raging inferno  
from this fiery destruction  
we escape.

* * *

**536:**

Our magic swords shall wreck destruction  
slaying a hundred thousand fiends  
our holy swords shall battle evil  
driving away the diabolic things.

Away, away, we keep them away  
doom to the devil and death to the beast  
the dragon is falling like a burning comet.

* * *

**953:**

Monsters flee when we approach  
they dare not face our blades  
our fiery spells wreck destruction  
a path they sear through the hordes  
as treasure and glory we seek  
and we toss the egg of the Phoenix  
into the roaches' lair  
we run with quickfire at our heels  
and burst singing into the light of day  
the Exiles returned to their homeland  
never to leave again.


End file.
